Spirited Away Two: The Return
by ChicaStar12
Summary: It's been eight years since I last saw him.I miss the warm touch and that precious smile of his.I can taste the salty tangyness in my tears that remind me of him as each day, I look out at the water, hoping, waiting...to see Haku once more.
1. Preface: Longing

Preface

Longing

Haven't you ever yearned for something so much, you felt like you could just die? That's how I felt ever since that day, eight years ago. I always felt the deep passion burning deep in my heart, longing to get out and be free. The lusting feel of the water that brushes upon my very soul as I think you.

At times, my heart is filled with shards of ice as I think about the memories about you that I hide deep within my heart for only you to find. The promise we made together will lead us toward each other will always shine brightly. That was all I needed but why didn't I sense my growing dreams for my wavering future?

No matter when, no matter where you go, hold me, hold me tightly. Even if your passion seems to taint my life, I wanted you to know that my feelings for you are everything to me. I believe there is no end because I will only ever have my eyes on you forever.

Now...my only wish is to see you.


	2. Chapter One: Water

Chapter One

Water

~Chihiro~

_"I'm fine, I got my name back", he said. _

_"Will we meet again, sometime?" I had asked. _

_"Sure we will", he said, smiling. _

_"Promise?" I asked. _

_"Promise", he answered, "now go and don't look back". He added as he led me down the steps. The warmth from his hand disappeared in a instant that was soon followed with cold regret. _

I remember it...just like yesterday... But someone calling my name brought me back to reality. "Chihiro! Chihiro!"

I looked up dreamily from where I sat painting in the art studio at my school.

My best friend, Rumi was looking at me crossly with her arms crossed. "Honestly, Chihiro! Your mother gave you ears and you don't even use them!"

"Sorry, Rumi", I apologized laughing. My eyes strayed toward the window. It was only the beginning of winter and it was already snowing heavily outside. "I was...just thinking that's all".

Rumi sighed and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you? I went all over the school looking for you and you're _here_, of all places!"

"What's so wrong about this place?" I demanded.

Rumi shivered and hugged herself. "For starters, it needs a heater".

I started painting again. "So what! I like here in the winter! It's kind of cozy!

"Yeah! It's so cozy and warm in here that I'm sweating all over the place!" Rumi said, her tone laced with sarcasm.

She sat on a empty chair beside me. She peered over my shoulder at my painting. "Water again?"

I painted on the canvas with soft strokes. "Yeah, so?"

"_So_...why do you always paint or draw nothing else but water? Even your assignments are about water!"

I looked at my painting. It was a tornado of water that had many shades of blue painted in. I smiled as some memories began to flow back. "Water...brings back a lot of memories". I simply said. _Of both the good and the bad..._

Rumi leaned forward for a better look. "What's that in the middle?" She asked, pointing forward. I followed her gaze. "It's just...a water dragon", I said. But inside, I wasn't saying the same words. I got up and brushed away the dust that gathered onto my skirt and legs. I wasn't surprised because after all, the art studio was never used anymore because there was a newer one.

Rumi smiled. "Another one? Why do you always draw dragons as well?"

"I just do", I replied. "Okay I'm done so Rumi, can you wait for me outside?"

Rumi said okay and walked out. I cleared my paints away and washed my paintbrush and put everything back into my art box. I put a white sheet over my painting and took it off the aisle.

I slipped on my coat on and black beanie hat. I put it on loosely, gathered all my stuff and left. Rumi and I walked out of the building and into the snow. Suddenly Rumi gasped.

'What is it?" I asked.

Rumi was digging through her school bag and returned with a small little box wrapped up with pretty wrapping paper. "Here", sh said smiling. "Tomorrow's your birthday, right? Well happy early birthday!"

I hugged Rumi. "Thanks". I took the present from her and ripped the wrapping paper off. Inside, was a small silver bracelet with a small charm. I examined it closer. The small charm was the shape of a dragon! My eyes widened and hugged Rumi again. "Thank You, it's so pretty!"

I put on the bracelet and twisted it around my wrist fondly. "Thank you so, much Rumi!" I said again. We walked through the snow talking and laughing until we had to part ways. I made my way up the steps to my house and opened the door. "I'm home!"

No one answered and I narrowed my eyes sadly. I took off my boots and brushed the snow off me. I went up stairs to my room and changed into a tea green dress with long sleeves and a v-neck. I sat down at my desk where a mirror was attached to it. I brushed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I had long black hair like any other Japanese girl but my hair had tiny wavy curls at the end of each strand.

My eyes were chocolate brown and my skin was pale with the tiniest hint of peach. I opened a tiny box where a necklace and a purple hair elastic lay. I picked up the necklace and clasped it around my neck. The chain was silver and the pendant was the shape of a blue teardrop. I tied my hair up into a half up-do and fastened it with the hair elastic.

I turned my head around as I looked in the mirror. _Yeah...I look fine now. _I touched my necklace gently and looked at it sadly. My mother and father had given it to me when I turned eleven. _When all the happiness ended_, I thought sadly.

You know how you wish that maybe once in your life you end up in a magical world or something. Well that happened to me when I was ten-years old, eight years ago. I was so selfish and weak back then so I just thought everything was all a dream. I didn't want to believe a single word of it, not at all. I was so lost in the dark... until _he _came and saved me.

_Haku... I want to see you so much. _I heard the door slam open and closed that carried two voices shouting at each other.

"What do you want me to do about it?" My Mother's voice shouted.

"What do you think?" My Father screamed. "Pay the damn insurance bill you spent on that stupid necklace!"

I narrowed my eyes, trying to hold on to the last memories of when my family was happy. The summer I turned eleven, my parents started to fight about the most random things. The fighting left me alone most of the time. They shouted and screamed but even though I was used to it, it always seem to just kill me inside. I blinked back the tears.

I pushed myself up and ran downstairs. My parents were too busy shouting to even notice me put on my shoes and run out of the house.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could until I reached somewhere, somewhere that was very special to me. I panted and looked up. In front of me was a large gate. When I first walked into this gate, it was when I was ten. Yes... this gate it was the entrance to the spirit world. I always came here whenever I felt sad and walked inside and I always had a flame of hope that always... flickered out.

The cold wind blew and whipped at my arms and legs but I ignored it because I was too sad to even care. I walked inside and was in the dark for a while. I hugged myself, feeling cold and maybe even scared. I hated the dark. I was afraid of it because it always reminded me of the bad things in life. I didn't stop, even when I reached the old train station. I didn't want to stop until I reached where I wanted to go.

Then I was finally there. I looked over some stone steps that led down into a meadow. I sat down on the steps and looked up at the falling snow for a while. _Mom and Dad are probably still fighting so they probably don't even know I'm gone. _I breathed on my hands for warmth and wrapped my shawl tighter around my arms. I tucked in my knees and buried my face in them.

Tears filled up in my eyes when I remembered the happy times with my parents. "Heh... it funny. I don't feel sad and yet... I'm crying", I laughed softly. I cried there for a bit. The only person who could heal me at that time was _him_. _Haku_... I miss you so much. Why? Why can't I see you anymore. You promised me. The wind blew. _I just wish that at least... once more, just once more... that I'll see you. _My feet starting to feel cold and then even colder.

_I guess I should might as well head back or else my feet are going to freeze off! _I looked up and I gasped. I realized why my feet felt like they were freezing. It was because, in front of me was a frozen river! I choked back a scream of sock and gulped in some air. I stood up and pulled my feet out of the frozen cage.

I ran up the steps and looked up. Behind me, was a place I hadn't seen in a long time. It was the Spirit World. _How... how did I get back. _I didn't know which kind of feeling I felt at that moment. Happiness or shock. Everything seemed all so nostalgic. The same places with all the food was still there but I avoided them and walked around. I didn't want to be tempted by all the yummy food.

I walked down a familiar path and then I saw a familiar bridge which led down to a steaming mansion. _That place..._ I ran quickly toward the bridge and stopped. _The... bathhouse. _I wanted to run inside and shout: "I'm back" but, I somehow hesitated. I didn't know why though. _Why... why can't I do what I've always dreamed of? _I went toward the side of the bridge and looked over at the frozen water.

The wind blew then everything went a blur. I collapsed to my knees and breathed loudly. _What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so weak and tired. _I looked down at my hands and my eyes widened in shock. My hands were pale, really, really pale. I lifted them up and realized I could see through them. _I'm fading! Just like that last time! _I staggered to push myself up again but I felt dizzier and weaker then ever.

I fell back and onto the ground. I felt cold even though I couldn't even feel the cold snowflakes raining on me. I felt like I was in the cold ocean, floating in the water with no way to escape out of the watery chamber. _Is this what it's like to die? Am I dying? No! I can't die! I won't die... not until I see him! Haku! _I gasped for air and tried to think happy thoughts in order to calm myself and not disappear.

But I knew it was no use. I was dying but then I felt something. I felt something warm... and soft on my lips. _Who...? _I opened my eyes and screamed inwardly. A man with long brown hair, wearing a traditional winter kimono for men was pressing his lips against mine. Okay, to be blunt. He was smacking his lips on my lips. My first reaction was to scream because a unknown man was kissing me.

But the only down part to the plan was, I couldn't because my voice wouldn't come out! So I just did what most girls do when something like this happens. I pushed him hard and stood up. "What the heck are you doing? What kind of a guy forces himself on a girl?"

The man stood up. "You're a strange girl", he said.

I touched my lips lightly. _My.. first kiss. _But then I also felt something else. _What is that? Water?_ I then realized inside my throat wasn't dry, it was felt wet. Like I just drank some something. "You... saved me?"

He smiled a mischevious smile. "Pretty much", he said, taking a few steps closer to me. "So... ". He reached out and tipped my face up. "How about something in return?"

He leaned forward and was a few inches away from my lips. I could feel his warm breath on my face and lips. I could've let him kiss me, but in the end I just pushed him. "Don't even think about it, mister!" I gritted through my teeth.

He laughed and put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright". He stared intently at me for a while.

"What is it?" I asked, raising a eyebrow. _Sheesh, maybe men here are more forward then men in my world._

"You're a human, right? How did you and why are you here?" He asked me, folding his arms.

"It's none of your business", I scoffed. I looked away and just stared out at the frozen water again. "And by the way, who are _you_?"

He smiled his half flirtatious and half mischevious smile again. "I could ask the same for you", he said as he walked forward again. I then realized that he was trying to play a little game so I decided to play to and disappoint him.

I leaned forward as well. "I asked you first so it's only fair".

"People who ask first normally say their name first. So you should tell me your name first".

I couldn't help but smile. "Well, back at'cha then".

His face was close to mine again but in the end I pushed him away again. "What's your name?" I asked again.

"Fine", he said in surrender. "I'll tell you okay".

I held my breath as I listened.

"Akito", he said softly. "My name is Akito".

My heart felt like it had just been dumped with cold water. _Why do I feel disappointed? Did I think he was Haku? _I stared at Akito for a while as a cold breeze blew by, making my hair blow. _No... it's not him. His eyes... that man's eyes are so cold. He can't be Haku. _

"So, what's your name?" He asked me.

I then realized something. I knew that I wanted to find Haku again but maybe if I got another contract with Yubaba again, I could find Haku faster. But I knew that I didn't want to lose my name like last time. "Sayuri", I said. "My name is Sayuri". _Why did Mom's name come to mind anyway? Stop thinking about them Chihiro! You'll only end up sad! _

Akito smiled. "Sayuri, huh? Well Sayuri, what buessiness do you have here anyway and how did you even get here? Humans are forbidden to enter the spirit world".

"I know that", I muttured underneath my breath. "I'm just looking for someone. That all", I said louder looking away.

"Who?" Akito asked me.

I took a deep breath. _Could I trust this guy? Or is he just tricking me? Oh well, there's only one way to find out. _"His name is-" I got cut off as the large doors to the bath house opened and the light from sky stared to fade away.

I saw a boat coming over to shore in the distance. _The spirits... they're coming to the bath house! _My feet urged to run but my heart didn't. I felt two finger placed on my forehead and my eyes widened. Akito grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the bath house. "What are you doing?" I cried, trying to free myself.

He pulled me close. "Be quiet unless you want to die by the the spirits in this bath house", he hissed in my ear, his eyes flashing coldly. I bit down the urge to shout at him or maybe even slap him. "Fine", I mumbled. He walked right through the gates and all. The spirits were all inside and most of them were bustling around and working. Many of them stopped what they were doing, stared and whispered to each other.

I stared at Akito. _What... is he trying to do? _He must of noticed I was staring at him because he turned and looked at me as well. Feeling flustered inside, I turned my head away. _Why the heck am I staring at him? Keep it together Chihiro! Just keep your cool!_

He brought me down a familiar hallway and opened the sliding doors to a room. He shoved me in the room where a young woman was folding some sets of heavy kimonos.

"Lin! Can you do me a favour and dress this girl in one of the kimonos and do her hair or something?"

My eyes widened. _Lin? _I looked at the woman. She still looked the same as she did. She was still dressed in that maid outfit and her hair looked longer. She still looked pretty which went well with her firery personality. "Oh come on Akito! I told you not to barge into the rooms like that!" She complained. Her eyebrow raised when she saw me. "A human? Why do you want me to dress up a human?"

"Just do it!" Akito said coldly. Without another word, he left the room with a swish of his own kimono.

Lin sighed and shook her head. "I guess there's no way I can get out of this one", she said. She stared at me. "What's your name?"

"Uh... Sayuri", I stammered.

"Alright, Sayuri. Come here and let's choose something that'll look good on you", Lin said, beckoning me over.

I went over and sat down. "Um... Lin right? Who is Akito?"

"You don't know who he is and yet you let him drag you here?"

I nodded sheepishly. "Yeah".

Lin sighed and chose a ice-blue kimono and put it against me. "Hm... this one looks good", she murmured. She went over to a cabinet and was looking through something that looked like obis.

"Akito is just a flirtatious man who lives here. But in truth, he's actally the person who'll inheirit this bath house when Yubaba, the owner retires."

"He's going to inherit this place!" I exclaimed.

Lin nodded as she came back with a dark blue obi. "Actually I'm a little surprised how calm you look about all of this".

I tilted my head. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"This place would seem strange to a human like you. It did a long time ago to _her _too", Lin murmured, smiling sadly.

Even though I knew who "_her_" was, I tried to act as if I didn't know anything. "Who?"

"A girl... she was the weakest girl I ever met but her spirit was strong", Lin said, her eyes full of nostalgia.

"What was her name?" I asked, trying to contain my smile.

"Sen... no. Her name was Chihiro", Lin said. She went back to preparing the kimono. "But it's been eight years since I last saw her".

"I see..." I said softly. "You miss her don't you?"

Lin smiled. "Of course, because she was a dear friend of mine after all".

My eyes widened and I smiled faintly. "She was, huh?" I murmured softly.

"What?" Lin asked.

I shook my head. "It's nothing".

"Alright, now let's get you into that kimono", Lin said.

I felt kind of embarrased because I felt like I was treated like some high class lady or something as Lin helped me into the kimono and helped me pin my hair up with tiny silver combs. "I'm actually kind of surprised", Lin said as she arranged my hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Akito's such a cold fish so I don't really understand why he's asking me to do this", Lin said, handing me a small box. "Here".

I opened it and found some rouge for my lips.

I put it on as Lin put another hair ornament into my hair. "Thanks Lin", I said, feeling really embarrased.

"No problem", Lin said. "There". She stood up and admired her work. "Take a look", she said, handing me a mirror.

I looked inside and I gasped. In the mirror was a girl wearing a elegant ice blue _kimono_ with a dark blue _obi_.

Her hair was done up and piled up on her hair like a crown with a long pointed hair ornament in there. A small silver crystal raindrops hung off the end. Her lips were painted with red rouge. I touched my face and so did she. "Is this me?"

Lin laughed, slapping me on the back. "Yes! You look so pretty I bet Akito's going to be nuts!"

I blushed. "Thank You".

Lin nodded and went over to the cabinet again. She fumbled through the drawers. "Ugh! Where did I put those _tabi _socks!" She cried in frustation.

I smiled with amusement and then I remembered something. "Lin?"

"Yeah?" Came the reply.

"Why do you think Akito's asking for me to get all dressed up?"

Lin came back and handed some socks to me. "I'm guessing he's your probably going to work upstairs in the serving courters".

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You made the contract didn't you?"

I tilted my head in confusion. "What?"

Lin pointed to my forehead. "You have the contract mark".

My eyes widened as everything started to sink in. "WHAT?" I screamed.

Then Akito came in and I glared at him. "What did you do?" I gritted through my teeth.

"Just be grateful that I'm letting a human like you stay here", he smirked, his eyes cold.

"Why you..." I clenched my fist angrily and snapped it forward.

It didn't go well as I planned it because Akito only put his hand out and blocked it. He gripped my hand and pulled me forward. He took me out of the room and I noticed there was a small crowd outside. Many of the spirits were whispering and shooting glances at me.

I flushed and my face felt warm. _I must look weird or something. _

Then someone came forward, a woman in fact. She was tall and quite slim with long jet black hair and had sea-green eyes. She wore a long green and blue kimono with the pattern of winds embroided on the fabric.

Her lips were painted with a subtle cherry red and her peachy-pale skin seemed to alluminate a white glow. She smiled at Akito but when she saw me, her smile seemed like ice to me. Unknowingly, I gripped Akito's arm. _What's this feeling? I'm getting weird vibes from that woman_, I thought.

"Akito", the woman said in a sing-song tone. "Where have you been?" Her gaze hardened when she looked at me again. "Oh? What have we here? A human?"

Akito smiled. "Yes, I found her just now and I've taken a liking to her", he said, his eyes flashing.

"Oh? I see you've made a contract with her, is that correct?"

"Yes it is, Amaya". Akito's eyes flashed.

"Akito... you actually think that a weak and and pathetic human could work in a high class place like this? She is merely a outsider, a _gaijin_."

My eye twitched. _Did she just call me weak? _I felt really angry now. I pushed Akito out of the way and walked forward. "Who do you think you are?"

Lin pulled me back. " Calm your jets, girl. That's not a good idea to pick a fight with Amaya", she hissed in my ear.

I shook my head stubbornly. I felt arms wrap around me and my eyes widened. I turned around and saw Akito smiling. "Oh come now Amaya! This girl may be a human but she seems strong willed." He gripped me tighter. "I must confess something though".

I looked up at him crossly. _What's he going to say? _And after that, I wish I didn't know.

"Without her even knowing it, I have stolen her chasity without her even knowing", he said, his voice ringing throughout the hall. It took a while for everything that he just said to sink into my mind.

I nearly screamed but Akito covered my mouth with his hand. "Oh come now, Sayuri! Don't tell me you've forgotten the warm touch of my skin because I haven't forgotten your soft skin", he said, his voice echoing in my head as his hand caressed my neck and I shivered.

I blushed at what he said and pushed his hand away. "What are you-" I was cut off as Akito silenced me by pressing his lips against mine. My eyes widened. _Wha- what?_


	3. Chapter Two: Entertainer

**Chapter Two**

**Entertainer**

~Chihiro~

_What is he doing? Why is he...?_I tried to push his hands that were hooked around me, but his grip was like iron. From the corner of my eye, I could see that everyone looked surprised and gasped. I resisted the uge to smack him really hard. _Why is he doing this! Let go of me you stupid jerk!_

_"Calm down!"_His voice said in my head.

My eyes widened and stared at him. _What?_

_"Calm down if you value your head and don't want to lose it to Amaya!" His voice said._

_How did you?_I asked.

_"Never mind that!"_He said. _"Just play along!"_

I sighed inwardly. _Oh why me?_Akito's lips finally released my lips and his arm loosened their grip so I took the chance to push him away. I suddenly felt this chill down my back and I shivered. _What's this feeling?_I realized that Amaya's eyes narrowed at me into slits. They looked angry and cold. _Why is she angry?_I wondered.

Then she took out a fan and flipped it open. She covered her face from her nose to all the way down. "This girl is useless! What use does she have in this bath house for spirits? She's only a pathetic human!"

My eyebrow twitched. _What did she just say? Oh I am going to clobber her!_"Listen here, Miss Snooty Pants! You call me pathetic one more time and I make sure you'll regret it!" I hissed, glaring at her with my narrowed eyes.

"Whoa girl! Easy there!" Lin whispered in my ear as she held me back with her hands. "Remember, Amaya is not someone you want to pick a fight with!"

"Rest assure that this girl does have use", Akito said, standing in front of the both of us. "From now on, this girl will work in the Entertainment Quarter upstairs"

Everyone gasped but quickly quieted down when Amaya silenced them with her icy glare. "Fine", she said, turning around as she started to walk away. "Oh? And _gaijin_?" She asked me as she turned around once more. She held her fan up higher and giggled behind it. "Watch out for the winds and like you silly humans say: "Expect the unexpected!" With that, she walked away.

I crossed my arms and stormed back into the room with Lin. I sighed at Akito as he followed us into the room. "What the heck was that?"

Akito looked up innocently. "I was only telling the truth", he said with a sly smile. "You will be working in the Entertainment Quarters".

"Entertainment Quarters? What the heck is that?" I asked, nearly screaming.

Lin went over to the kimonos again and started folding. "The Entertainment Quarters is where some women serve men, dance and whatever it takes to entertain spirits there", she said, her nose curled in disgust. "The women there are total snobs!"

It took a moment for everything to sink in. "Wait a minute". I turned to Akito, my face probably boiling with anger. "You want me to work as a _prostitute_?"This time I screamed. _  
><em>

Akito shrugged. "Call it what you want".

"Please, can't I just work as a servant like last-" I stopped myself before I did any more damage.

Lin looked at me, her eyes suspicious. "Last time? What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "Um... it's nothing", I said, trying not to show panic in my voice."Really!" I said when Lin raised a eyebrow. She still looked suspious but dropped the topic by not mentioning it again. She stood up. "Ok, I'm going to go work so see you later", she said and left the room. There was a silence in the room for a while. Akito still stood, leaning on the door.

I took a deep breath. "Like I said before, why do I have to work _there_?" I asked, my forehead creased anger.

Akito reached out toward me and before I could pull away, he tipped up my chin and wrapped his other arm around my arm tightly giving me no hope of escape. But I still pushed and shoved at him.

"Let me go you stupid jerk", I seethed through my teeth.

He leaned forward closer to my face. I could feel his warm breath on my face as his brown eyes bored into mine. _What's he going to do? Is he going to kiss me again?_But even with that in my mind, I still stared at him strongly.

_Even if he is going to kiss me, I still won't give in to him._He face leaned in closer and I shut my eyes closed. _Waah! He is going to kiss me! _But it turned out that I was wrong. "You know you can't appose me", he whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened and I shoved at him hard. He finally let go of me and I back away slowly. "What do you mean? Do you think I'm scared of you?" I asked, my eyes flashing with anger.

Akito crossed his arms and smirked. "I never said or thought that you were and besides, I saved your life remember that", he said, his voice calm with a mix of slyness.

I clenched my fists. "I can do what I want", I said, glaring at him.

"You can't you know", he repeated again.

"What makes you so sure?" I challanged.

"Because I know, that's why", he said, taking some steps toward me.

I took some steps back and then I hit something behind me. It was the wall. I was trapped. Akito snapped one hand forward and I shut my eyes only to realize he had only put his hand on the wall a few centimeters away from my head. He leaned forward putting his arm on the wall which made me trapped like a pitiful bird in a cage.

"Like I said before", he continued, tilting my chin again. "I _know_, that's why". With that, he pressed his lips firmly on mine again. My eyes widened and I shoved at him again but I was trapped. _No! Why is he doing this? Is this all a game to him?_ Tears filled my eyes slowly. _Yes... this must be some kind of little game to him! I'm just one of the many dolls he plays with each day!_

My tears streamed down my face and dripped off my chin. _Haku... please._Then unknowingly, I broke free of Akito and screamed, "Haku! Please help me!"

Then in a instant, Akito drew back. "Haku?"

"Yes!" I said, falling to my knees crying. "The one I love! I hate you!"

Akito's eyes looked cold as I looked up. "You can't defy me", he said, coldly. "You and I have a contract and if I break it, you'll disappear instantly".

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?" I demanded. "Yubaba she never-" I gasped as I realized what I had just said.

"I knew it", Akito laughed. He shot his hand forwward to grab the front of my kimono and dragged me up. "Ugh", I groaned.

"You've been here before haven't you?" Akito said, his eyes looking somewhat amused.

_Is he enjoying this? Is he enjoying seeing me happy? _I gulped some air. "And if I have, so what?" I said, looking strongly at him.

"Then tell me, why you came back?" He asked, letting go of me.

I regained my balance and stood up straight. I clenched my fists. "Fine", I said, gritting through my teeth.

I took another deep breath. "When I was ten-years old, I found the spirit world by total accident and stayed here for a while", I said. "I didn't know how to leave and I knew I couldn't because my parents were underneath a spell after eating the food of the spirits. While I was here, Yubaba and I made a contract in order for me to work here. And then I met him".

"This "Haku?"" Akito asked, leaning against the wall again.

I nodded sadly, my forehead creased again. "Yeah. But after Yubaba released me from the contract and I was finally free and so were my parents. And then I left", I said, feeling lost in thought.

"But then I realized I was in love with him, but I wasn't able to see him anymore", I continued.

"So you came here in hoping you'll see him again?" Akito asked, not looking surprised at all.

I nodded. "Pretty much".

"Well you still won't be able to see him", Akito said, staring out the window. I was taken a back.

"What? What are you talking about?" I demanded, fear started to grip all my senses.

"The guy's name was Haku right? As in 'Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi?'"

I nodded, feeling a bit suspicious.

"Oh! That guy!" Akito laughed.

My eyes widened and I grabbed the collar of Akito's kimono. "Do you know him? Tell me!"

Akito freed himself from my clutches. "Calm down!"

"Just tell me!"

"Alright! Haku used to be Yubaba's apprentice right?"

I nodded, feeling uneasy and impaitient.

"Well right after he quit, he went back to where his river was and something happened".

My eyes widened. "What happened! Tell me!"

"Some evil spirits came and attacked him. And that's about it!"

My eyes widened when I realized the possibility of what Akito meant but I only didn't want to admit it. "Wh-what? You don't mean..."

"That's right", Akito said, his eyes as cold as ice. "He's dead. He died eight years ago".

My eyes widened with tears. "No! You're lying!" I said, my voice shaking as well as my whole body.

"I'm telling the truth", Akito said.

I blinked back tears. "I don't believe it! I never will!"

"You better start believing it", Akito said, not even caring.

I glared at him. "I hate you", I seethed through my teeth, my fists clenched. "I'll never work for you! Never!"

"You'd better! Or else you'll die, just like him!" Akito said so coldly, it made me shiver.

Akito sighed and just stared out at the window again. The snow was falling down thicker and thicker, making another blanket of snow each time the snowflakes danced down from the sky.

Akito then turned his head and gazed at me. "What is your name? I know that "Sayuri" is not your real name... so what is?"

My eyes widened as I stared into his eyes. My eyes soon softened with sadness. "Chihiro... my name is Chihiro", I whispered.

Akito gave a small smile but I looked away. I felt broken. It felt so desperate. I felt like I wanted to die.

_I won't believe it! I don't care what Akito's saying! If I die, I'll see him again. Yes... I'll see Haku again. But would he be happy that I did die though? _I thought.

"You're thinking you wish you would die right?"

I flinched as he hit right on the mark.

"You're such a foolish mortal! Do you think that Haku would want you to die?"

My eyes widened as his words echoed in my head.

Akito opened the door. "Consider what you have right now, don't go and throw you're life away!" With that he left.

I looked up in shock. _Was he trying to comfort me? But still..._ Tears welled up in my eyes again as I went over to the window and sat there, looking out at the falling snow as if they were eternally there. _"Do you think Haku would want you to die?"_ Akito's words rang in my head again.

I shook my head and buried it in my knees. _What do I do? I just don't know more!_"Oh god... what do I do?" I murmured the tears breaking free and streaming down.


	4. Chapter Three: Decision

**Chapter Three **

**Decision **

~Chihiro~

_What do I do? Haku's dead... I don't know what to do anymore! _Akito's words rang over and over again in my head and I felt guilty when I thought about dying. _Akito...he's right. Haku... he never would have wanted me to die. _My head throbbed a bit. All the crying made me feel tired. I stood up and walked over to the door. Akito stood outside with Rin. They stopped talking when I opened the door.

"I've decided", I said loudly.

Akito crossed his arms. "Decided what?"

I took a deep breath. "I've decided that I'll work in the entertainment quarters".

Lin looked surprised and Akito didn't show any expression. He just turned around and starting walking away. "Lin!" He said to her. "Go and make a room for Sayuri upstairs".

Lin nodded.

"And you", he said to me, turning around.

"What?" I asked, kind of feeling irritated that he only used my name when he was talking to someone else.

Akito's lips curved into a sly smile. "Let's see what you really have in you", he smirked before walking away.

I cleched my fist. _Why that little... _

"Sayuri!" Lin called. "Come on!"

"Okay", I replied and ran over to where she was. We made our way to the elevator went up.

"Your room is going to be near Akito's room so you can go and ask him for help", Lin told me.

I flushed. "Why would I want to ask help from that pervert?" I exclaimed.

Lin giggled. "Yeah I know what you mean but I think he's really interested in you".

My eye widened. "What? I don't think so", I said, trying not believe what Lin had just said.

She laughed. "Whatever you say", she laughed. She pointed to my bracelet. "That's a pretty bracelet".

I smiled and suddenly felt homesick. "Thanks", I twisted the bracelet fondly and fiddled with the charm. "My friend gave it to me".

"I see... can I see", she asked.

I nodded, taking off the bracelet and handing it to Lin.

Her eyebrow raised when she saw the charm. "A dragon?"

"I'm a fan of those pretty water dragon paintings they do", I said, trying to make it seem really real to Lin.

"Hm..." Lin handed the bracelet back to me. "I'm guessing you don't really like Akito do you?"

I nodded, laughing. "Who does?"

Lin tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm... I don't know. Girls always seem to swoon at the sight of him." She stared at me. "Except you're different".

"You're not "swooning" over him", I pointed out, making quotation marks with my hands.

"Well, I'm not interested in men", Lin said, waving her hand around.

I giggled. "Okay".

Lin stared at me for a few seconds. "Are you in love with someone?"

I blushed but then it was replaced with sad eyes. "Yes... or I was", I said.

"Was?" Lin asked.

My eyes narrowed a bit sadly. "He's not... here anymore", I murmured.

Lin eyes widened. She looked so sad for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

Lin shook her head sadly. "Nothing it's just..."

I leaned forward a bit. "Yeah?"

Lin smiled sadly. "A long time ago... I too was in love with someone", she said softly. "But then he left... like the wind", she said the last part laughing even though the tone was sad.

Then there was silence until the elavator dinged and the door opened. Lin stepped out and I followed her down a long hallway. We passed by many room. They were mostly filled with women and men. They all laughed heartily and looked drunk as I saw them through some open windows. One man, who had a woman hugging him stared at me as I passed by.

He had bright blonde hair and his eyes were ice-blue. He looked like a warrior with the dark blue armour he wore. Somehow, his gaze scared me at how intently he stared at me with his eyes. I looked away and kept walking. Lin stopped at a room at the end of the hall. She opened it and beckoned me inside. The room was large and had a wardrobe as well as a small desk with a mirror.

The ground was filled with tatami mats and creaked a bit when I stepped on it.

"This is your room and someone will call on you later when it's time to serve men at night", Lin told me and then closed the door. It took me a few minutes until I fell to the ground crying and hugging myself.

_Please... Haku give me strength for this. What do I do? Should I try to find a way home? Should I stay? _I must have sat there for a long time because when someone knocked on the door to my room, it was already night.

"Sayuri?"

I straightened up and wiped away my tears. "Yes?"

Lin opened the door and bowed. "It's time to entertain the men now", she annouced.

I nodded, trying to not look unhappy. "Alright", I said.

I followed her as she led me down the hall. I clenched my fist. _What am I going to do? Now that I know that Haku's dead, I should might as well go home. But still... I want to stay here. No... I should go back. I don't belong here. I just don't. _Lin opened a door of a room and beckoned me inside and then closed the door.

"So you having fun?" An all to familiar voice asked me. I whipped around glaring. "You!"

Akito was lying on the ground propped on a elbow while drinking what looked like sake from a small cup. Even though I didn't want to admit it, he did look handsome. His eye lashes were so long and even though his hair was long, he still looked beautiful.

"Why are you here?" I demanded. "I'm supposed to serve the guests not you!"

Akito gave me one look and reached out to grab my arm and pull me towards him. "What are you-" I gasped, trying to jerk backwards but failed miserably. He put his arms on both sides of me, a few inches away from my face.

"Should you really say that to the person who saved your life?" He said, leaning in close. I felt myself blush violently as I felt his breath warmly on my lips and face. He nearly pressed his lips against mine but I snapped my arm forward at his face. "Don't you dare try that again!" I nearly screamed as my hand made contact with his cheek. He fell back instantly and I stood up, furious. But that emotion soon slipped away as pain replaced it.

"Ow!" I winced in pain and looked at my hand. It was a bit red and a tiny tint of purple started to appear around the edges.

Akito sighed. "That's what you get for punching me in the face". He put a hand out. "Let me see".

When I didn't respond, he just grabbed my hand. "Hey!" I winced not at the pain, but the icy coldness of his hands.

Slowly, it felt like the pain in my hand went away. I stared at Akito who was staring at my hand. The more I looked at him, the more I felt myself drowning just watching him. I pulled my hand back and turned my head away, trying to hide my embarrased expression. _Why do I always feel so flustered whenever I'm near Akito? It's not like I love him or anything. _

I narrowed my eyes. _I'll only ever love Haku. No matter what... even if he's dead. _Akito sighed and got up. "You're no fun at all", he said. "Since there's nothing else for you to do, you might as well should just go to sleep".

I stared at Akito. _Maybe he know's how I can get home. _I hesitated for a second.

_But if I went home, would I have a home to get back to? _I thought, my forehead creased.

"What's wrong?" Akito asked me.

_Just ask him! _"Akito... do you know how I can get home?" I asked, standing up and facing him.

Akito shrugged. "How should I know?"

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to down so our faces were face to face. "Look here, you spoiled brat! I know you know something so tell me already!"

Then Akito leaned in and he kissed me. My eyes widened. _Why that little...! _

I kicked him in the stomache and sent him backwards. "Do you want to die that badly!" I screamed.

Akito laughed and pushed himself up. "I'm beginning to like you a lot. Not many girls are like you here".

I clenched my fist. "Yeah and not many girls are about to punch you in the face!"

Akito laughed. "Alright alright! I'm sorry!" His lips curved into a sly smile. "I'll tell you how you can get home".

"How?" I asked eagerly.

"Once every year, the two moons in the spirit world will alighn and the doorway to the human world will be opened", he said.

My eyes widened. "A year? I have to wait a whole year?"

Akito nodded. "Yeah so you might as should get used to this place while you can". Then he left the room.

I slumped on the ground feeling so lifeless. _I have to wait a whole year? Why? Oh please! _Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Please... I want to go home", I sobbed, burying my face into my hands.


	5. Chapter Four: Mask

**Chapter Four **

**Mask**

~Chihiro~

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself back in my room on a soft futon covered with a blanket. I shot up making the blanket fall off me instantly. _How did I get back in my own room. _I noticed the blanket covering me wasn't a blanket. It was a haori. I picked it up and pressed it against my face for bit. I closed my eyes. _It's so warm and soft but this scent. _

I opened my eyes and inhaled in more of the scent. _It smells so familiar somehow. _I shook my head. _Oh, it doesn't matter. _I went over to the desk and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible and some of my make up was smeared. I poured some water from the pitcher on the desk into a small bowl sitting beside the pitcher. I got a small cloth and wiped my face with it.

I smiled as I finished wiping away all the make-up. _Yes, that's more like it. _I turned my head around to look at it. _That's me. _I took the stuff in my hair and combed it. My hair looked nice and shiny when I finished. So the next thing I did was to look for something to wear. I went over to the wardrobe sitting in the corner of the room. I opened it and rummaged through everything.

I found a short plain blue dress and I found black legging as well. They looked about my size so I put them on. I looked at myself in the mirror as I tied a dark blue sash around my waist. I bended down and touched the mirror. I slipped my finger down the mirror and my eyes closed a bit as if I was half-awake and half-asleep. I clenched my fists and lowed my head.

_I can't keep thinking about home... I going to be staying here for a long time so I might as well just grin and bear it! _I slapped my face two times. _That's right, _I thought as I forced a smile. _Happy face! Happy face! _I stood up and took a deep breath before I opened the door. The hallways were quiet and I could hear quiet snoring coming from some rooms.

I went down the stairs instead of the elevator, looking at everything that reminded me of when I was ten-years old. _Nothing has really changed has it? _I finally reached where i wanted to go: The servants quarters. I went down and saw the maids and everyone were all bustling down and about. I spotted Lin who was holding some buckets of water and was walking down the hall.

"Hey Lin!" I called, waving my hand.

She spotted me and hurried over. "What are you doing here?" She asked me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why can't I?"

Lin shook her head. "Never mind but why are you dressed like that?"

I looked at my clothes and shrugged. "What's wrong with it?"

Lin sighed. "Come on let's go back to your room to go find more suitable stuff", she said. She called over to another maid and handed her the bucket. She started walking up the stairs and to my room.

When we got there, she immediately went over to my wardrobe. "Honestly Sayuri! If you have nice clothes, why don't you wear them?"

I went over and sat by the desk. "I don't really know", I said softly, staring into the depths of the mirror. "I just feel as if all those clothes don't really suit me". I narrowed my eyes sadly.

I guess the real reason why was because those clothes made me feel so un-polished. Those clothes all seemed like a sparkly polished jewel. They shone without anything scratching them. I wasn't like that. That was probably the reason why I felt like I couldn't wear those clothes. I'd just seem so out of place when I wear those clothes.

Lin took out a large silver box. She opened it and rummaged around. When I got a better look, I realized there were all kind of necklaces, bracelets and earrings in there. She held up some and put them against my ears and neck. She finally chose a small thick silver choker with a dark blue jewel in the middle. She also pressed some chandelier earrings with blue jewels in them.

"If you're going to wear clothes like that, at least wear some accessories", Lin sighed.

I also sighed. "Alright", I said, putting them on. Lin took the brush and started brushing my hair. "Oh dear", she muttered underneath her breath. "You're hair is going to get really tangled if you don't brush it properly".

"You sound just like my mother", I said.

Lin laughed. "I suppose I do".

She then finally put a black hair band in my hair. It had blue and light pink jewels decorating the sides. "There done", Lin said, sounding proud of her work. Lin went forward staring at something.

"What is it?" I asked.

She pointed at my neck. "That's a really pretty necklace".

I looked down and held it between my fingers. "Oh this? My mother and father gave it to me for my birthday".

I unclasped it and stared at it even more. _Mom... Dad. When I go back... will you be happy to see me again? _

I stared at myself in the mirror again. _Is this really the girl who can be strong? Or is this the girl who is really weak inside? _I leaned forward and touched the mirror. I clenched my fist and lowered my head. _No... I can't think like that anymore. Even though I'm saying that and maybe it won't come true, but I might as well should just fake everything! _

I took a deep breath. "So! Lin, is it all right that I have breakfast?" I asked smiling brightly.

She nodded. "It might take a while though", she said.

"Don't worry! I can wait!" I laughed. "Actually can I help you make breakfast for the other?"

Lin shook her head. "Oh no! Akito might kill me if he knew I let you work", she said.

"Oh come on! It's just cooking! It's not like I'm going to hurt myself! Besides, if Akito says anything I'll just tell him I wanted to do that, okay?"

Lin looked doubtful but still reluctantly agreed.

I pumped my fists into the air. "Alright! Come on let's go!" I started to run down the hallway when Lin grabbed a hold of me. "Sayuri, I hate to break it to you but.." She pointed to the other end of the hall. "The kitchen is that way".

I bonked myself on the head playfully. "Ooop! Silly me", I giggled.

We walked down the hall chatting and laughing. But unknown to me, someone was watching me.

At that time, I didn't know that the burning sensation in my back was because Akito's eyes watched my every move.

"Whew!" I sighed as I walked up the stairs to my room. "I'm stuffed". I narrowed my eyes as I turned the corner. _That's right... I have to just fake everything. I'm going to go back to where I belong in a year. It's not that far away. Just eleven more months until I... _

"Hey!" A voice said to me. I whirled around and found myself staring into the dark depths of Akito's eyes.

I backed a way a bit, feeling startled. "Whoa! You scared me Akito!"

He narrowed his eyes, looking angry.

I raised an eyebrow. _What's his problem? _

He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall without a word. "Hey! What are you doing!" I cried, struggling to get free.

He said nothing as he pulled me out onto a balcony on the far of the bath house. Snow covered the ground and I winced as it touched my feet. I finally got free of Akito's iron grip and backed a away slowly.

"What's wrong with you Akito!" I said, rubbing my sore wrist. When he said nothing I turned around and started to walk back. The door closed and arms blocked my exit. I turned around. "Akito! What's wrong with you?" I shouted.

He looked at me with cold eyes. "No... what's wrong with _you_?" He said, his words slicing through the air like a knife.

My eyes widened. "Wha-what are you talking about?" I laughed softly. "Nothings wrong with me".

Akito glared at me. "Liar!" He hissed, pressed his mouth against my ear. I winced and tried to push him away. "Stop it Akito!"

He didn't move an inch but I guess I didn't care too much because his warmth made the coldness in my body go away.

The wind blew and a familiar fragrance filled the air. _That smell... it's coming from Akito. It's smells so soothing and soft. _I then realized something. _Did he carry me back to my room! _My face felt really hot all of a sudden. But it quickly went away.

"Stop lying Sayuri", he whispered.

I narrowed my eyes lightly. "Why do you say that", I said softly.

"Stop acting like you're fine when you're not", Akito said, his voice low and quick. He lowered his arms and tightly wound the around me. I tried to push him away. "I told you Akito, stop it!"

He ran his fingers through my hair. "Stop faking it Sayuri", he said again. "Take off that mask of yours and just let your true feelings show".

My eyes widened with small tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I gripped both sides of Akito. There was silence between us for a while. "You're right", I murmured, the tears slowly spilling down my cheeks.

"I've always... faked it. I've always put on that mask and try to protect myself", I sobbed. The tears spilled faster. "I was afraid! I was always afraid the people I cared about the most would leave me!" I hugged Akito tightly. "My parents... Haku... they've all left me! I just wanted to fake it and try to forget!" I looked up at Akito. "Please! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Akito hugged me tighter. "It's okay Sayuri. I'm here for you now".

After that, I guess I felt pretty surprised that I let Akito see me cry. I guess that was probably when I started to realize my growing attraction to him.


	6. Chapter Five: Midnight

**Chapter Five **

**Midnight **

Chapter Five

Midnight

~? ~

I watched as two figures hugged from below. I sneered at the two of them. _That fool Akito! He's fallen in love with a worthless human! _I thought and then laughed softly. "Everything is about to get more interesting".

I snapped my finger and two figures appeared. "Tatara and Ayura", I said to the two of them.

"Lord Arashi", they both said, bowing.

My lips curved into a cruel smile. "I want you to _kill_ that girl".

~Chihiro~

I opened my eyes and found myself lying in my bed. I got up and went over my desk. I didn't change out of my night gown kimono. I just combed my hair and stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were a little red and puffy and I looked pretty pale.

_Wow, _I thought. _I look horrible but... I can't keep acting like this. _I thought about yesterday and I winced a bit. _I just can't be a burden to other people anymore. _

_I promise! _I smiled. I pumped my arm into the air and made a silent cheer. _Yes! I know I can be strong. He was right... I guess I was faking it after all. I can be strong even without faking it. I know it! _I sat down on the window sill and looked out. I reached out and felt the falling snow in my hands. _The snow is so pretty... what if the snow would fall eternally?  
>I wish happiness would be there eternally. <em>I smiled sadly. "If only..."

I could hear loud footsteps coming to my room and the door slammed open. A maid came in panting. "Miss Sayuri... Yubaba wants to see you".  
>My eyes widened and I got up. "Alright", I said simply. The maid led me out and to the elevator.<br>I put a hand to my chest and I could feel my heart thumping wildly. _Am I scared? _I gripped the front of my shirt tightly. _Yes I am. I'm terrified. I'm not terrified of dying, I'm just terrified of Yubaba finding out who I am and kicking me out. I want to stay here at least one more year until I leave. I want to stay at least for Haku. _The elevator dinged and the door opened.

The servant led me out. I gripped both hands together. _Just a bit longer. A little longer. _The servant knocked on the large doors at the back of the hall. The small familiar statue of Yubaba peered at us. "Enter", it squawked. The doors opened and the servant beckoned me inside. I stepped in and the doors closed with a thud. I walked down though a number of doors and they opened each time I stood in front.

When I finally reached the last door, the familiar aroma of cigar smoke blocked my sense of smell. I chocked down the effort to not start hacking and coughing out my guts. A large brown desk had jewels and papers scattered all over and a familiar old woman sat behind. It was Yubaba. She peered at me. "So you're the girl who Akito has taken an interest in eh?"  
>I bowed. "Yes, my name is Sayuri", I said in a soft but clear voice.<br>"Where are you from?" Yubaba asked, her voice sounding cracked from the cigar.  
>I froze. <em>What could I say? <em>I opened my mouth to say a white lie until a familiar voice spoke from behind me. "Sayuri is from a high class family, Mother", Akito's voice said, his voice calm and cool.  
>Yubaba blew out some smoke from the cigar and some of it still dribbled out of her mouth and into the air. "Akito... I can see you <em>have <em>taken an interest in this girl but, why a human?"  
>I flinched a bit but just stared at the ground. <em>Why is Akito here? <em>The image of each other hugging flashed in my mind and I blushed. _No! Why do I keep thinking about that? Snap out of it Chihiro! Focus!  
><em>I looked up again and Yubaba was regarding me with a strange look in her eyes. Yubaba waved her hand once. "Leave us Akito".

I looked at Akito who looked like he was going to protest but didn't say anything of the sort. "As you wish Mother", he said, bowing and then left. As the doors closed with a thud I looked down at the floor.  
>"Come closer girl", Yubaba ordered me. I walked forward to her desk but still looked down. I felt a thin long stick underneath my neck raising my head up. Yubaba's expression was unreadable. "So how did you end up back here, <em>Chihiro<em>?" Yubaba chuckled softly.  
>My eyes widened in shock and I knew one thing. It was all over. I knew Yubaba was going to kick me out.<br>Then something happened. Yubaba started laughing.  
>"Umm..." I said. "Yubaba?"<br>Yubaba shook her hand in the air and stopped laughing. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

I nodded. "Yes... It has".  
>Yubaba stared at me with what looked like kindness. "You have grown a lot I almost didn't regonize you", she said and then her expression changed. "You heard haven't you? About Haku?"<br>My eyes narrowed. "Yes... I have", I whispered.  
>Yubaba sucked in some of her cigar and blew out. "Yes... such a pity that he died".<br>I bowed my head. "Please Yubaba; let me stay here just a bit longer".

Yubaba blew out some smoke from her cigar. "How long is a bit longer?"  
>I looked up at her with pleading eyes. "I have to wait one more year until I can go back home so-"<br>Then Yubaba started laughing again. "One more year? Who told you that?"  
>"Akito".<p>

"You don't have to wait one more year", Yubaba said. "You're waiting for the two moons in the Spirit World to align correct?"  
>I nodded.<br>"You don't have to wait one more year. You can go tonight".  
>I raised an eyebrow. "Tonight?"<br>"Yes", Yubaba said. "At midnight".  
>I gripped my hand to my chest. <em>I leave tonight. I can go home! So... Why do I feel sad?<br>_Yubaba told me to go to my room to rest up until midnight. I was walking in the halls and turned the corner.  
>"So you're going home huh?" A voice said, making me jump.<br>Akito was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. A blush spread across my face when I saw him. "Yeah", I mumbled, walking away. Akito suddenly grabbed my arm and my eyes widened. _What is he doing? _"Let go!" I shook his hand off my arm.

Akito's cold eyes bore into mine. "You're never going to forget that guy will you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just drop it", he hissed, his eyes colder than ever. "He's dead". Then suddenly, he kissed me on the lips.

My eyes widened. I drew my hand back and shot it forward. My hand stung as I slapped Akito's cheek. "Stop it!" I said my forehead creased in anger. "Why? Why must you always make me so confused?" I clenched my fist. "I just don't understand you", I whispered.

Akito stood his ground and touched his cheek gently. "Heh... That was uncalled for", he said, laughing softly. I glared at him and then walked away as fast as I could down the hall.

When I reached my room, I was out of breath and then I just collapsed to the ground.  
>I panted and took in more breaths. <em>What's wrong with me? Why is he making me feel like this? <em>My eyes narrowed softly. _I... just don't understand someone like him!  
><em>

_"Chihiro!" _A voice whispered, sounding really creepy.  
>I gasped and I looked up. "Who's there?" I shouted, getting up. My window blew open and the cold wind blew in. I put my hands in the front to block out the wind and when it died, I walked over to the window to close it. The snow looked like it was starting to stop but the sky got darker. I felt like something out there was watching me.<p>

I shut the window but still held on to the handle, looking down. _Maybe I imagined it? _I nodded my head. _Yeah! That's right! I must have imagined it! That's all! _

I sat down and rested my head on my knees while leaning against the wall. _I feel so tired. _I closed my eyes and then drifted off into the land of dreams. I dreamt that I was running in darkness. There was nothing but endless darkness.

Then I saw light and then I heard a voice. _Chihiro! _

_Haku! _I gasped as my eyes opened and I fell down. Cold sweat dripped down my neck and I shivered. I ran my fingers through my hair. _Oh. It was just a dream. _I hugged myself and tucked in my legs tighter. _But it seemed so real! But... that voice. _

_It wasn't Haku's. It was Akito's. _I narrowed my eyes. _I don't understand! Why did I have to dream about him? Besides... I never even told my real name to Akito._ Then someone knocked on my door and the door slid open.

Lin stood in the doorway. "Sayuri, Yubaba wants to see you", she said. I nodded and said I would be out in a minute. I sat there for a few more seconds. _Why do I still feel sad? _I stood up and headed for the door. Lin led me to Yubaba's room and I went in.

Yubaba was standing the doors that led to the balcony. "Ready?" She asked me and I nodded. Yubaba flicked her hand and the doors to the balcony blew open. She stepped out onto the balcony and I followed her.

"So you're really leaving huh?" A voice asked. I turned around. "Akito!"

Akito stood behind me with his hands crossed.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

Akito walked onto the balcony. "Can't I see you off?"

I looked at him with confused eyes. _I don't understand why I always feel like this whenever he's around. _

"Sayuri!" Yubaba shouted. "Stop dawdling!"

I nodded. "Coming!" I called and went over. Yubaba was waving her hand around and red marks appeared on the ground. They were shaped like a circle that was big enough for a person to step into and fit.

"Sayuri! Once the two moon's light shines onto that circle step on it and it will get you back home!"

I nodded. I grabbed both sides of my head. "I can't feel sad, I just can't! I'm going home, I have to be happy!" I murmured.

"Are you sure you really want to go home?" Akito asked me.

I looked up and my eyes narrowed. "Oh course I want to go home!" I snapped.

He ignored my outburst and stared at me, his gaze felt like it was burning into me. "What do you really want? Why don't you tell me".

My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to say something but my voice seemed frozen. I could only stare at Akito with shocked eyes. _Why? Why is it each time he asks me something, I can't ever lie? Why is it that I can never push him away? _

"Sayuri, it's time!" Yubaba said. I turned around and nodded reluctantly. "Umm... Yeah", I said. I walked over to the circle and I nearly stepped into it just as, thunder slashed down from the sky and cold winds blew.

I covered my face trying to block out the wind and protect myself at the same time. "Yubaba, what's going on?"

Yubaba floated into the air. "Damn it! She cursed. "I should of known the spirits would have wanted to stop you from going!"

"Why? Why would they want to stop me from going? I'm just a human!" I shouted over the wind and thunder.

Yubaba didn't answer because she was concentrating on trying to fight back at the winds and thunder.

I nearly lost my balance from the wind but warm arms caught me before I could.

"It's because that I took an interest in you", Akito said, suddenly appearing. "Some spirits hate that someone like me is going to inherit this bath house".

"It's just a bath house", I shouted over the loud wind.

Akito's eyes twinkled as if he knew a secret. "Believe me it's more than that".

"_Chihiro!" _A voice hissed into my ear. My eyes widened. _That voice! _I felt my body go numb and I couldn't move. I felt myself lifted into the air against the cold wind and a strong grip wrapped around my neck. It was so tight, that I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Sayuri!" Akito shouted.

Then a figure appeared in front of me and real hands were wrapped around my throat. It was a woman who had dark red eyes. "Die, pathetic human", she hissed.

I tried to push her grip around my neck but nothing worked. My lungs burned as air tried to force its way out.

Then another figure appeared behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ayura", he said in a tone that was warning her. "Lord Arashi instructed us to kill her after".

The girl loosened her grip on my neck but didn't let go. As the air came back into me, I took a good look at the two of them.

The girl named Ayura had silver hair and had pale skin that rivalled the color of her hair. She wore a white shirt and a long black skirt that went a little past her knees. Armour clad her over and she wore a gold armlet on her right arm.

The boy who's name I didn't know (let's call him no namer! Hee!) had the same armour except he wore long black pants. He had the same silver hair as her except he had dark blue eyes. They looked like each other so I assumed they were twins.

"Ayura... Tatara!" Akito said, anger seething through his teeth. "Let Sayuri go!"

Ayura giggled but not happily. She laughed with no emotion and that was what scared me. "The all "great" Lord Akito falls prey not to a demon, but to a mere human? My, that's worse than death!"

Akito clenched his fists. "Just let her go", he said through his teeth.

Ayura lifted me higher and extended her arm longer. "Say Good-bye to this pathetic human, Akito", she hissed.

Then the air around Akio changed. Water swirled around him like a column and his eyes looked so angry. "I said let her go", he said again, but this time his tone sounded so scary. Tatara smiled but it wasn't out of amusement. His smile was full of pure evil.

He flew down and drew out a knife. "Now you're finally getting serious!" Then Tatara slashed out his knife. Akito defended himself with water and attacked Tatara with it as well.

Ayura drew me in a bit close. "You'll have to play a part in this play as well", she said softly in my ear. Then she pushed me out into the air again. "Akito!" She said in a loud voice. She tightened her grip on me a bit and I let out a moan.

"If you want this girl to live, let's make an exchange", she said. "Your head in exchange for this girl's life".

I wanted to scream to Akito not to agree but it was so hard to speak. "No... Akito", I gasped out softly. Akito didn't say anything when I said that. He just smiled a bit. His hands dropped to his sides and the water around him fell to the ground. He put his hands up in the air in surrender. "Alright", he said coldly. He made eye contact with Ayura.

"My head for her life", he said.

I could feel tears squeezing out of my eyes. I couldn't tell if that was because I was being choked or because they were real.

Then Ayura's grips loosened around me and I took the chance to break free. I screamed as I fell into the open air. "Akito!" I shrieked. The wind rushed through me and stung at my eyes so much, it made me tear up.

"Foolish Girl!" Ayura shrieked behind me and from the corner of my eye, I saw flames swirling around her hands. I closed my eyes and braced myself for pain.

"Chihiro!"

_Huh? _My eyes widened. Akito caught me and blocked me from Ayura's attack.

He brought me safely to the ground. "Stay here", he told me and then he leaped into the air.

I felt like I was numb all over. I stared at Akito with dazed eyes. I covered my mouth with my hands. _I never told anyone my real name and only Yubaba knows. So all this time Akito you... _My eyes filled with tears and they ran down my cheek. "Forgive me Haku", I whispered. _Please forgive me that I never knew that you were Akito. _

Akito slashed his hand forward and it made contact with Tatara's shoulder. He howled in pain as blood dribbled down his arm.

"Tatara!" Ayura screamed. She looked at Akito with fury and fire swirled around her. "Why you..."

Tatara put up his good hand. "Enough Ayura", he said in a calm and steady voice. He floated backwards in the air a bit. "Let's retreat for today". Then he disappeared and so did Ayura.

Akito slowly floated to the ground, his hair trailing behind him.

I still slumped on the ground but when he came over, I looked up at him. "Haku...?"

Akito didn't say anything when I said that. He just simply smiled but it wasn't a happy one. It was small but sad.

He patted my head. "I'm sorry", he said. Then he walked away.

"The story about Haku dying was a lie wasn't it?" I asked Yubaba after we went back inside.

Yubaba nodded. "I suppose it is", she said. "But in some ways, it isn't".

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Haku you used to know as a girl has vanished", Yubaba said, sitting behind her desk again and lighting her cigar. Smoke soon filled the air again too. "The day he was attacked by those spirits, was the day his old self died".

"But why?" I asked.

Yubaba smiled a bit. "Who knows? Maybe you can find out".

I sighed. "'I'm going back to my room".

"You know you actually put Haku in a pretty deep situation", Yubaba said to me as I soon reached the door. "He actually thought you would have forgotten and given him up years ago".

My eyes widened. "What? I would never!" I exclaimed.

Yubaba sucked in some of her cigar and then blew out. "But tell me this".

I braced myself for what she was going to ask me.

"Are you going to stay or not?"

My eyes widened at her question. "Huh?"

"You've already missed your chance to go through the door this year so you'll have to wait another year in order to go home. So, are you going or not?"

My voice felt frozen. I didn't know what to do. I clenched my fists tightly. _What do I do? Should I go home or should I stay here? I want to go home but I also want to stay here as well. _"I-"

"You should go home", a cold voice sliced through the silence.

I whipped around. 'Akito!" I exclaimed. For some reason, I still called him Akito even after I found out he was Haku. "What do you mean I should go home?" I demanded.

He stood leaning against the door. "You're a human so you don't belong here", he said, his expression still so cold.

I flinched at his words. They were so sharp and they made me feel like I was being whipped.

"And besides", he said continuing. "If you stayed here, you might me killed".

That was news to me. "Why? Why would someone want to kill me?" I exclaimed.

"Because they want to kill _me_", he said, jabbing a finger at himself. "They're after you because someone must have spread some news that a human had come to the bath house".

"Who?"

Akito shrugged. "Who knows? But the main thing is the person who wants to kill me and you".

I raised an eyebrow. "And I'm guessing you know who it is", I said. "Who is it?"

Akito's eyes narrowed. "His name is Arashi and he's..." His voice trailed off.

I waited for him to continue.

"He's the person who nearly killed me eight years ago".

I gasped. _Eight years ago? That mean's after I left! _

But something didn't make sense. "Why is he still after you then? He attacked you eight years ago so wouldn't he have forgotten you by now?"

Akito took a deep breath. "Arashi isn't your ordinary spirit", Akito said. "He's a spirit king of the wind and also of darkness".

"Darkness?"

Akito nodded and a troubled expression appeared on his face. "And..."

I motioned him to continue. "And what?"

"He's... also Amaya's brother", he said.

"Amaya? Arashi is Amaya's brother?" I cried out. Akito nodded. "That's why I'm worried", he said. "She might try to harm you ". I smiled a bit. "Don't worry I'll be fine", I said. "And I really doubt she'll harm you!" I laughed.

"Huh?" Akito's expression turned blank but it was kind of cute.

I shook my head and said never mind. I smiled a bit sadly. I had a pretty big hunch that Amaya liked Akito and that was why she didn't like me when we first met. But I was still pretty uneasy now that I knew who Amaya really was.

~Arashi~

"We're sorry we failed my lord", Tatara was telling me. But I wasn't listening. I was merely looking in the water that was inside my cup. I tilted it sideways a bit and I saw the girls face in the water for a moment.

I laughed softly. "That girl seems a bit more interesting then I first thought".

"Sir?" Tatara asked.

"Change of plans", I turned to him with a cruel smile on my face. "Bring me the girl, _unharmed_".


	7. Chapter Six: Memories

**Chapter Six**

**Memories**

~Chihiro~

I woke up that morning with tears in my eyes. I didn't know why I did and why my chest ached with the weight of sadness.

I pushed myself up, my muscles overflowing with waves of pain. My head throbbed and touched it. _Ugh... my head feels like its going to burst! _I made my way to the mirror and frowned. My hair looked like a bird nest and my complexion... Bleh, it wasn't even worth mentioning.

I went over to the wardrobe and made a face at all the big heavy kimonos. I lifted a few to see if I liked them. _These don't suit me... I'm too plain for pretty things like these. Besides, I hate wearing kimonos. _

Finally, I chose a kind of plain tea green kimono. I struggled to put it on but just as I was trying to wrap the _obi _behind me, the door slid open.

"Oh. Your awake", Lin said with a smile. She giggled when she saw me. "Here, I'll help you".

"Thanks", I mumbled sheepishly. "I'm not used to this kind of thing".

"You will soon but in the mean time, I'll help you until you know how to do this", Lin said in a gentle voice. "Hmm... I'm guessing you don't like these kind of kimonos do you?"

I nodded my head immediately. "Of course! I really wonder how Amaya and all the other entertainers can walk in those kimonos all day!"

Lin laughed as she patted the obi into place. "There you go!"

"Thanks Lin!" I twirled around and peered at myself in the mirror. But something was kind of bothering me. "Lin?"

"Yeah?"

"Should I worry about Amaya? Like what she said to me?"

Lin paused for a moment before answering. "I don't think you should necessarily worry about her but still you should keep an eye out for her and stay away from the wind".

"The wind? Your joking right? How can wind hurt me?"

"Amaya is the daughter of the spirit who governs the wind", Lin explained, her face grave. "Her powers are strong and she's as cold as Akito so people can hate her or just follow her like a lost puppy", she added in scowling with disgust.

I laughed. "Thanks Lin". I smiled and she said that she would bring me breakfast. I nodded as she headed out the door.

I looked in the mirror again and frowned. _What's wrong with me? Why can't I smile as easily any more?_I closed my eyes tightly.

_Haku is back in my life again so why...? _My eyes narrowed in a sad way. _Why aren't I happy?_I sighed and looked down. Then I looked up again and slapped my face. _I'm so stupid! This is no time to be sad! Lin's not here yet so I guess I'll go for a walk. _

I stood up and headed out the door.

As I turned the corner, I bumped into to something or someone. "Whoa! I'm so sorry are you-"My eyes met a familiar face. "Oh, Akito good morning! I was just going to-"My eyes met ice-blue eyes and I backed up a bit.

The man who I saw a few nights before in that room was in front of me. A smile was on his face but I couldn't tell if it was mischievous or... I didn't know okay! Cut me some slack! I just assumed it was a mischievous smile.

"Do I really look like Akito?" He asked me. I felt myself drown in his blue eyes. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed and then I ran quickly down the hall. When I was finally out of sight and downstairs, I breathed with relief.

_Whew... that guy surprised me._I walked down the hallway and reached a balcony that had an amazing view. I put a hand to stop my hair from flying all over the place. "Wow it's so pretty here", I breathed out.

Then a big gust of wind shot at me and I struggled to keep my balance. The wind was so hard that a window from the top of the balcony broke and I shrieked when I looked up. I managed to get out of the way in time but a shard of glass slashed my face.

I winced in pain and a drop of blood slid down my cheek and onto the ground, making the leftover snow tainted with crimson blood. _Wow that was some gust of wind! _Lin then suddenly appeared in the doorway of the balcony.

"Sayuri", she panted, "I went to your room and I heard you scream so what-"Her eyes widened and her expression turned wild. "Oh my god! What happened!"

I didn't know what to do or say. I could say, _"Oh the wind blew really hard and shattered that window!"_I knew that Lin would never even believe me. So I just shrugged. "I don't really know", I said. "It just happened".

"Really?"

I avoided eye contact with Lin. "Yes, really", I lied, biting back the urge to say what I really wanted to say. Lin eyed me for a bit and then she sighed. "Well, come on", Lin said. "We have to treat your cut or it might get infected. I have to get the supplies in the main building so come on".

I wanted to protest at first but then I gave in and nodded. Lin led me down the halls and into the main building. Everyone was busy preparing for tonight and they were all too busy to notice until...

"Well, well", an all too familiar laughed. "If it isn't the little human or should I say Sayuri".

I turned around. "It's nice to see you too, Amaya", I said with a forced smile.

Amaya stood in front of me, hiding her face behind her fan but it was very clear even without seeing her face that she smirking.

"Lady Amaya", Lin said, sounding that she was forcing herself. "We're in a hurry, so please let us through".

"What are you in a hurry for?" One of the maids laughed. "It's too early to entertain the men". All of them laughed.

I clenched my fists. _What do they think I am? Some kind of slut? _

Lin glared at them. "Please, just let us through".

When they didn't budge, Lin glared at them even more fiercely. But then she laughed. "Ha! Amaya... Don't tell me you're still hurt that Akito has taken a liking to Sayuri, aren't you?"

Amaya didn't answer for a second, she only glared. "What are you implying Lin? Remember your place; you are a servant after all".

"Yeah that's right", Amaya's servants jeered.

"You guys are one to talk", Lin retorted back. "You are all servants like me!"

"Well at least we're not the ones who got their heart stolen and broken by a murderer!" One of them sneered.

_Murderer? _I looked at Lin. Her face was unreadable but her eyes were like ice. They made me look away.

"Enough girls", Amaya said, her tone bored. "It's so very tiring to hear you girls fighting all the time". She looked at me. "Don't you think so too Sayuri?" She smirked at me, tilting her head slightly.

She came forward and slapped her fan closed on my hand and pointed it at my cut. "Hmm... Whatever happened to your face? They look as if they were cut by the wind itself", Amaya giggled. She slashed her fan across my face so fast, blood dripped fast from my face.

My eyes widened. _Why that little... _

_"She's the daughter of the spirit who governs the wind". _Lin's words rang in my head.

_She did this to me! _I realized, my blood boiling with fury.

"Careful next time", Amaya said and started to walk off. Her maids snickered at me and pushed me as they walked by. "Oh I'm sorry", one of them sneered. "I didn't see you there and for a second I thought you were a boy".

I glared at her. So what if I wasn't lady like? I'm me and no one else.

All of the maids laughed as they walked behind Amaya.

"Those maids think there so full of themselves!" Lin huffed, her eyes irritated. "Are you okay Sayuri?"

I nodded; happy inside that Lin was back to normal.

"Come on let's go and treat your wound", Lin said. "Aah! Your wound has gotten worse! It must be because Amaya!" Lin tugged my arm. "Come on let's go Sayuri!"

"What's going on?" Asked someone coming towards us. It was Akito.

"Nothing really", I said, turning my head away and avoiding his gaze. He pulled my face around as soon as I did that. "Hey! What are you doing that hurts!"

My eyes widened as brown eyes bore into my own eyes. "Hmm..." Akito stared at me intently. "I was right... I thought I saw some blood. How did you get hurt?"

I shook his grip off. "It's nothing! I just tripped that's all", I grumbled.

_Why am I acting like this? I feel so childish! _Akito grabbed my arm. "Lin I'll take care of the cut and _you_", he said and his full attention was on me. "Come on".

Before I could even protest, he pulled me and started to walk away.

"Hey, just wait a moment!" I cried, trying to pry his grip loose. He led me down the hallway and into a large door at the end of the hallway. Two servants were on ends of the door and when they saw we were coming, the bowed and slid the doors open.

He tugged me in and so I gave in. The room was almost as large as Yubaba's but this room had lesser objects. It had hard wooden floors that seemed to have a faint smell of the trees in the forest as if they had just been cut down.

At the top of the room, a chandelier was hanging with many crystals and it shook slightly whenever there was movement. It made me feel so scared that I wanted to go into a corner to stay far as I could away from it. Underneath it was a large sofa with some pillows.

A large comfy looking bed with a bunch of pillows was at the back of the room. Near the back of the room was a wooden desk with a glass cabinet behind. The room was quite plain but it seemed more elegant than Yubaba's.

"Sit", Akito ordered me and I did on the sofa. It was quite comfy and I nearly wanted to sleep on it. Akito went over to the glass cabinet and got a small box. He came over and sat beside me which made me feel really nervous.

He got out a small white cloth and then flicked his finger and slowly, a small stream of water flowed towards my face soothing my stinging cut. Akito gently dabbed my cut and then placed his hand over my cheek.

"In the name of Ryujin, god of the seas, purify the flesh that has been tainted upon this girl", Akito muttered. A light filled the air for a bit and I could feel it warmly dancing against my skin.

"There", Akito murmured, "all done".

"Thanks", I said, smiling. Akito continued to stare at me in a way that made me tense. He reached out and smoothened a lock of my hair. Our eyes met and a warm sensation filled my cheeks. But then Akito dropped it the feeling turned cold.

"Did you hear everything that Amaya's maids were saying", I asked.

"Yeah, I did", Akito replied getting up and walked toward the cabinet again.

"So what did they mean about Lin? Do you know?"

"Who knows", Akito murmured.

"Akito! Please, I'm serious!" I cried.

"I don't know much about it okay? If you want to find out, go ask Lin", Akito said, his tone sharp like a whip.

My eyes widened. I clutched my hand above my chest. _It hurts like I can't even bear it! But I'll have to endure. _Silence filled the air. Then Akito sighed. "Fine I'll tell you what I know".

I beamed. "Thank you!" I smiled but it was only for a short while before Akito told me. Before he told me my best friend's secret past.

A past full of painful lies and a scar that would never heal with such hardship, that I could never even imagine.


	8. Chapter Seven: Thunder

**Chapter Seven **

**Thunder**

~Arashi~

I was sitting in my room and sipping some sake when Tatara appeared in the doorway.

"Is he ready?" I asked.

Tatara nodded. "Yes he is".

I smiled. "Perfect, bring him in".

"Understood".

"He is already here", Tatara said, beckoning a figure in the doorway.

I waved my hand. "Alright, leave us alone", I ordered.

Tatara bowed and left the room.

I beckoned the figure in the doorway with my hand. "Come here, my old friend".

The figure stepped into the doorway.

"Tell me something", I said. "Do you hate Akito...? Or should I say your dear friend _Haku_?"

Dark green eyes widened with such hate it made me feel excited. "Yes".

"Good... then go and hunt him but bring me the girl... her name is Chihiro. Bring her to me... unharmed".

~Lin~

Thunder.

I was sitting in a room folding some clothes just as the thunder struck. The rain lashed heavily outside and lightning danced around in the sky. I got up and went over to the window. An image flashed across my mind. _His _image.

I smirked softly. "It's just like the day when I first met you, _Ryo_", I said softly just as the thunder rumbled across the sky once more. I then felt myself drowning in my memories of the past...

"_Lin!" _

_I snapped out of my thoughts just as someone called me. I looked up and saw my friend Ayumi run over to me. "Oh, hi Ayumi", I said. "What's up?" _

"_What's up?" Ayumi nearly exploded in excitement. "They say someone just walked through the front door!" _

"_So? A lot of people walk through the front door", I scoffed continued walking down the hallway. Ayumi kept up with me. "I know but everyone is saying that he's very handsome!" _

"_Yeah so?" _

"_So, don't you want to me him?" _

_I smirked. "Ha! I could care less about what he looks like!" _

_Then I bumped into someone. "Whoa!" I cried as I started to fall down. But an arm wrapped around my waist before I could hit the ground. _

_I opened my eyes and turned around to see who caught me. I found myself staring into green eyes that seemed gentle but somewhat cold. "Hey... are you okay?" The man asked me. _

_My eyes widened a light warm feeling filled my face. I nodded. "Um... Hmm". _

_The man smiled and the feeling in my face grew a bit stronger. "That's good", he said, letting go of my waist and then started to walk off again. I stood there for a few seconds in silence. I whipped around. "Wait!" _

_The man stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Yes?" His eyes pierced my own. _

_I fiddled with my fingers behind my back which wasn't very like me to feel all shy and fidgety. "Umm... What's your name?" _

_The man tilted his head. "My name?" _

_I nodded. Silence filled the air once more. "Ryosuke", he simply said, turning around. "But call me Ryo". _

_My eyes widened again, the warm feeling returning once more. But this time it was different. The warm sensation was all over me. _

Thunder crackled and I was brought back to reality. The thunder rumbled again and filled the darkness with light. I closed the window but my hand still gripped the handle. My eyes filled with tears. "Why...Why won't you come back Ryo? It's been five years", I whispered. I clamped my hands on my ears. "Where are you?" I screamed, tears falling down my eyes.

~Chihiro~

I sat on the couch waiting for Akito to tell me what he knew about Lin's past. "Well can you tell me?"

Akito nodded. "When you came here a few years ago, Ryo was away so you never got to meet him", he began. "He and I have known each other since I came to the bathhouse".

"It's been so long that I've forgotten how long I have actaully been her", he chuckled. "But our friendship was hanging in the balance when Ryo fell in love with a woman named Reira".

"Reira?"

"She was one of the entertainers and one of the most beautiful as well", Akito added in, his voice a bit sad.

I stiffened slightly but I bit my tongue to stop myself from show more of jealousy. _Wait... am I jealous? Why...? _

I didn't worry any further because I had another question on my mind. "What-"

"She was murdered".

My eyes widened at such hoarseness in his voice. It scared me. "Who killed her?" I whispered out before I could stop myself. My chest felt heavy. Heavy with regret? No, that couldn't be it. Because I didn't even hear what Akito was about to say next.

"Ryo... was the one who killed her", he whispered.

"But I thought he loved her! Didn't he?" I asked out, my eyes widened with even more shock.

Akito's eyes looked so sad. "Reira didn't return his feelings so he was mad at her... and me".

"Why you? Unless..." I gasped out when I realized it. "Reira... she loved you didn't she?" I murmured, my throat bitter.

Akito nodded slowly. "Yeah. Ryo hated me and the dark spirits grew in him and then he attacked her and then me". His eyes looked almost like glass. So clear and so... breakable. He was scaring me. No matter how hard I tried to look away, I couldn't.

"But what does all of this have to do with Lin?" I couldn't help but ask. My eyes widened as I remembered something. _Lin smiled sadly. "A long time ago... I too was in love with someone", she said softly. "But then he left... like the wind", she said the last part laughing even though the tone was sad._

"She... Was in love with him wasn't she?" My voice was soft and low as I took in everything. Now everything was clear to me.

Akito got up from the sofa. "Who knows? Lin went through a lot of tough stuff but she's fine now".

"How can you say that?" I exclaimed. "Don't you think she's still really hurt over what happened? He must have broken her heart!"

Akito began to walk away from me but I grabbed him and turned him around.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you Haku!" I shouted.

Akito's eyes glittered with anger and maybe even a scariness that rivalled even death. "Don't call me that anymore", he said menacingly.

My eyes widened and I let him go.

Akito went over to the window and sat down. "People just change okay? I changed and even Ryo changed into a person Lin never saw". When Akito looked at me, he sighed. "You just don't understand".

I had stood silent up until now but I couldn't stay that way any longer. "You're right", I said, staring at the ground while clenching my fists."I don't understand". I clenched my fist tighter. "But I don't believe that a person can change that easily".

I reached and grabbed both sides of Akito's face. "What are you-"Akito struggled as I pulled him down.

"Even you", I said interrupting him. "I really don't think that even you can change because I know deep down, you're still the person you were when I was ten".

I leaned in closer. "So think, Akito", I said, trying not to show the desperation in my voice. "I don't really know why you changed in these eight years but you need to think fast or you're going to lose me forever".

I let go and turned around. "I'm going back to my room", I said quietly and walked towards the door.

"Why?" Akito asked me, his tone unreadable.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you give up on seeing me again?" He asked me, his eyes clear but somewhat dull.

"Why are you asking me now?" I asked.

"Just answer the question, Chihiro".

My eyes narrowed but then they softened. "Because", I whispered, "I missed you and..." I smiled.

"I just had a feeling and that feeling gave me strength to not give up on not ever seeing you again".

"I see", Akito said.

I stared at Akito. "Let me ask you something".

"What?"

I flinched at how Akito's brown eyes stared at me. Like he was looking right through me. I clenched my fists. "Do you hate Ryo? For what he did?"

Akito said nothing.

"Oh, I see. As usual, you just bottle up your feelings", I said quietly. "Why did you think I would give up on ever seeing you?" I looked at him sadly.

"I just thought you-"Akito cut off and then looked away. "It's none of your business".

_My chest... It hurts! _I left the room without a word and as I walked down the hall, the tears I held in all this time started to come pouring out. I wiped them away. _No... I can't cry or feel sad. Because I'll be able to go home next year! _

"That's right", I whispered and hugged myself tightly. _No matter how much I love Akito, we'll never be able to love each other. We're too different! We live in different worlds! He's a spirit and I'm a human. This doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to go home in a few months so none of this matters to me anyway! _Then I heard a scream pierce through the air. I gasped when I recognized the scream.

"Lin!"

~Lin~

The wind had shook open the doors to the balcony so as I went over to close it, I saw something in the rain. Someone or something sitting on the balcony ledge. Something glittered and stood out in the dark night. They were eyes. Dark green eyes.

_His _eyes. I covered my mouth in shock. "R-Ryo?" I choked out, tears gathering in my eyes.

He jumped down from the ledge and came closer. It was him. "Hey Lin, long time no see". Then he slashed his hand forward and pain filled me all over. I didn't say anything. My eyes widened and all I did was scream.

~Chihiro~

I ran as fast as I could in the direction of Lin's screaming. I heard it come down a big room down the hallway and I slid the doors open fast and ran in. "Lin!"

Thunder crackled and my eyes widened as I saw two figures on the balcony. One was on the ground and one was standing. Slowly then I ran over to the balcony. _No... please not. _

My fears were answered. Lin was lying on her stomach on the ground. Her face was pressed sideways and a thin trail of blood ran out of her mouth. A small pool of blood started to form around her stomach. My eyes widened.

I ran forward and held her up. "Lin! Lin are you okay? Hang in there!"

Lin looked at me with dull eyes. "Chihiro?" She whispered.

I gasped. "You... knew who I was all along?"

Lin smiled weakly. "Oh course you're my best friend after all", she whispered. She looked at the figure with sad eyes. Tear streamed down her cheeks. She gripepd my hand. "You have to be careful... Ryo", she murmured before her eyes closed. My blood went cold and then I checked her pulse. I breathed with relief that it was beating faintly but it was ever so weak.

I layed her down gently before whipping around and glared at the other figure. "Who are you?" I demanded. Then I remembered what Lin just said. _"You have to be careful... Ryo". _

My eyes widened. _Ryo? _"Hey, you're Ryo aren't you?"

The figure's lips curved into a smile. "And you're Chihiro... aren't you?"

I didn't have time to answer because Ryo snapped his fingers and then everything went black.


	9. Chapter Eight: Captured

**Chapter Eight **

**Captured **

**xxxxxxHey everyone it's ChicaStar again! Thanks to anyone whos readin this so please give me some feedback or maybe some ideas in the reviews and also plz review my story chapters! And to those who are wondering as you read this chapter and story, I changed Arashi to being Amaya's brother instead of father cuz I thought things could get more interesting that way... Oh well! I hope that to the people out here reading this, I hope you'll continue to read my story and give me some reviews!xxxxxxx**

~Akito~

I sat down on the couch and rested my face on my hand. _"Hmph..." _Was all I could mutter as I remembered her face when she said _that_._ "I missed you and..." _she had smiled._ "I just had a feeling and that feeling gave me strength to not give up on not seeing you again"._

_Why? Why did you never give up Chihiro? Unlike me... _I clenched my fists and my eyes narrowed. _All this time... I thought I had finally forgotten you and now you're back. No... I never did forget you did I?_

"Heh... Somewhere inside me I guess I never did", I chuckled underneath my breath. _Forgetting you was what I thought the right thing to do. We're too different; you're human and I'm..._ I clenched my fist tighter to stop myself from thinking: "Spirit" because it wasn't true anymore.

I wasn't one anymore. I am a monster. Memories of eight years ago rushed through my head and it was like it was happening all over again. The blood, the pain, it seemed like it was all becoming real again. I slammed my fist down on the table in front of me so hard that the vase of flowers fell over and smashed on the ground.

A shard flew across finger hand and made a thin cut. Tiny beads of blood started to come out slowly. I sucked the blood a bit. Remember how some people say that blood can taste like iron? Well sometimes it's true and sometimes it's not.

My blood tasted of nothing. It was of complete nothingness.

"_Even you," she had said. "I really think even you change, just like you were when I was ten. So think Akito, I don't really know why you changed in these eight years but you need to think fast or you're going to lose me forever". _

The memory of the sad look in her eyes burned into my memory. I laughed silently. _She's the only one in this whole damn world that can make me feel like this. _

My lips curved into a small smile. _Maybe it's because I... _My eyes narrowed and I clenched my fists. _No I can't. She and I... could never be together. _

"I'm just a monster that can tarnish her smile that is so pure and innocent", I murmured. _She's going to go home next year... I can't, I just can't fall any deeper into that mess. _

Then I heard a scream. I shot up instantly when I recognized that scream. It was Lin. I quickly ran out the door and went towards the direction of the scream. I reached the balcony and my eyes widened in shock.

"Lin!" I ran forward and bended down. I turned her around gently and balanced her with my arm. "Lin... Lin! Are you okay? Hang in there!"

Blood soaked through Lin's kimono at her stomach and a thin trail of it was streaming down the side of her mouth. The pool of blood around her was getting bigger and bigger by the second. "Lin, hang on! Don't worry!"

I began to channel some of my power into her but she stopped me by gripping my hand hard. Her eyes looked dull with the faintest flare of shock. "Akito..." She gasped.

I gripped her hand back. "I'm here, don't worry I'll fix you up in no time".

Lin shook her head and her breathing was starting to shallower. "No... Help Chihiro fir-" She choked off the last bit and fell back. I caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. "Lin!" I laid her down on the ground again.

"_Help Chihiro..." _Lin's voice rang over and over in my head.

_What does she mean? _I then heard a soft familiar voice from above and everything became clear.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Akito?"

I whirled around and my eyes widened. "R-Ryo..." I choked out.

Ryo stood floating in the air, his long black hair trailing in the wind and his green eyes glittering with evil. But anger and shock pulsed through me even more when I saw what he held in his arms. It was Chihiro.

My eyes widened. "Chihiro!" I clenched my fist. "Let her go Ryo!" I shouted, a pillar of water surrounding me.

"I'm afraid he can't do that, Akito... or should I say, Haku?" A voice said behind Ryo. Then a man appeared. He had short black hair and had dark red eyes. He was cloaked in all black.

I clenched my fist. "Who are you?"

The man took Chihiro from Ryo and smiled evilly. "You're worst nightmare", he whispered.

Then suddenly, I knew who he was. It was the same voice. "Arashi..." I clenched my fist. "Heh... You've changed a bit haven't you?"

Arashi's lips curved into a wicked smile. "Been a long time, hasn't it Akito? And yes I have changed a bit but not that much that I'll make the same mistake I did eight years ago" He laughed, lifting Chihiro closer to him. "Frankly, I don't understand what you see in this human". He studied Chihiro for a bit. "Although..." Arashi placed his hand on her face. "Her skin is quite smooth, isn't it?"

I glared at him.

"Oh?" Arashi stared at me with mock innocence. He lifted Chihiro so close that her face was pressed up against his. "Does it bother you that I'm touching something you, _can't_?"

He didn't wait for me to answer. "I'll be taking this girl for my entertainment for a bit", he said, slowly flying away.

"Wait!" I shouted before I was pushed to the ground by an invisible force. Ryo stood above me and flicked his hand while looking down at me coldly. "You'll, stay right there", he said, his eyes looking lifeless.

He slashed his hand down and I screamed out in pain as his hand met my stomach. My vision was starting to become blurry and pain in my stomach throbbed. Warm blood spilled out fast and my eyelids began to sink.

_No... I'm so sorry Chihiro_, I thought as everything became black.

~Chihiro~

Where was I? I felt tired and unable to move. I urged to move from where I was. I felt myself lying on the ground on a cold, hard surface. I finally opened my eyes.

I was in total darkness and then I asked myself again, where am I? Then I was given an answer. But it wasn't the answer I hoped for.

"Ah, so now you're awake huh?" A voice asked. I heard the snap of fingers and light flooded into the room. I slowly, pushed myself up and looked around. I was lying on marble floor and it looked like I was in some kind of throne room?

I didn't know but someone was sitting in front of me on a large chair. He wore all black and the only thing that wasn't black was his pale skin and dark red eyes. They scared me the most about him but I tried to put on a strong face.

"Who are you?" I demanded. The man got up and came down the steps. He stopped in front of me and bended down. He took a hold of my chin and no matter how much I struggled, he wouldn't let go. "Ugh... let me go!" I pushed at him but it was no use.

He pulled me closer and I winced. I got a better look at him when he did. I had to admit that he did look pretty handsome but there was still something about him that made me instantly not like him. But there was also something that made him look hauntingly familiar. "I... don't understand", the man murmured, "what does Akito see in a human like you?"

Then it hit me instantly. _I know now! He must be... _I looked at him with no fear. "You... You're Arashi aren't you? You're Amaya's brother", I breathed out.

Arashi's lips curved into a cold smile. "And you, you're the human Akito is so fond of aren't you?"

I didn't answer him. I just turned my head away or at least I tried to.

"Don't turn your head away from me", Arashi said.

He stared at me even more. "Hmm... I don't honestly see what he sees in you but I have to admit". He leaned in a little closer. "You are quite a beautiful woman".

I glared at him and pushed him away hard. This time, I succeeded. I stood up and panted. "Spare me your flattery! Stay away from me!" I turned around and broke into a run.

"I don't think so", Arashi laughed.

I felt myself stop instantly. Strange beams of what looked like wind wrapped me in a cage. I tried to push back the cage but I cried out in pain. The wind slashed my hand and a thin cut had been slit on my hand.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you", Arashi smirked, turning around and walking back to the chair and sat down. "I am the son of one of the guardians of the wind so don't", Arashi paused as he rested his head on his hand.

"Underestimate me", he finished, jabbing his finger at him. I slumped on the ground. "I don't understand", I murmured.

Arashi stared at me. "What?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why? Why did you make Ryo come hurt Lin?" I exclaimed.

Arashi looked away and focused his gaze out the window. "Oh her? She was in the way so I made him hurt her?" Arashi turned his gaze back on me. "I'll do the same to anyone who will get in my way in destroying Akito".

"Why do you want to kill Akito?" I demanded. "Tell me!"

Arashi laughed but I shivered at it was like I was in the North Pole right now.

"Akito... that bastard. He's the only one who has ever escaped death from my hands", Arashi murmured, clenching his fist and at the same time, his eyes were filled with such hate.

My eyes widened. "You did all of this so you could take more steps into your plan of killing Akito?" I clenched my fists and stared at him with something I never wanted to feel in my life; hatred. "How could you?"

I leaned more forward. "Believe me Arashi, the more you hurt other people to get what you want, won't get you it! How could you be so horrible?" Tears glimmered in my eyes. "I don't understand what you could gain from killing people!"

"Tell me", I seethed through my teeth, "tell me what you can even gain from killing or hurting innocent people you coward!"

Arashi regarded me with cold eyes. "That look in your eyes, I don't like it", he whispered. He waved his hand and then suddenly I felt pain all over. "Ugh!" I screamed. _No... Help me Akito! _

Everything soon became blurry and then black.

~Arashi~

I stared down at the girl who was lying on the ground.

"_Tell me! Tell me what you can even gain from killing or hurting innocent people you coward!" _

I slammed my fist down. _Damn it! Why is it that her words bother me so much? _I looked down at the girl once more. _Heh... now I'm beginning to understand how Akito fell for this girl. _


	10. Chapter Nine: Eyes

**Chapter Nine **

**Eyes **

~Arashi~

I leaned against the window and stared out. "Heh... he's going to be here soon", I chuckled. My eyes averted to Chihiro who lay on the ground. Her face was calm and serene. Strands of loose hair fell over her face bit by bit.

I had to admit that she was quite attractive in her own way but that didn't mean that I was in love with her. But it would be fun to mess with her as well as Akito. "This is going to be fun".

But the look on Chihiro's face was still bothering and haunting me.

_Why is it that the look she had in her eyes bother me? _

~Akito~

I felt pain all over me. My body ached with so much pain that it throbbed beyond compare. In the darkness, I could see Ryo in the distance. He just smirked at me and began walking away in the distance. I wanted to catch up with him and pound him but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't catch up.

But just as I almost caught up with him, he disappeared and then Chihiro appeared. She was walking slowly in the distance and didn't seem to notice me. She looked to the side and seemed to notice me because she turned around.

A bright smile appeared on her lips-the smile I always hoped to see again. It was the smile that had cheered me up and helped me get through the hard times.

But then she disappeared as well. Then I woke up from that nightmare. I shot up as soon as my eyes flew open. The nightmare had disappeared but the pain was still here. I was lying on a futon in a large room.

My head throbbed as much as my wound in my stomach. "Ugh..." I twitched in pain.

"Watch it", a voice said sharply beside me. It was Amaya. She looked cold as ever but she watched over me with gentle eyes.

"You'll spread you're wound if you move around too much", she murmured, pressing me back gently. I looked around. "Where is this?"

"My room", Amaya said quietly.

"Really? You're joking right? This is an entertainer's room", I laughed out weakly, my wound stinging at the slightest move.

"Heh... Did you forget I too am _also_ an entertainer?" Amaya laughed softly.

"But why would you be an entertainer even though you're rich?" I asked and then my eyes narrowed. "And besides, why would you laugh at Sayuri for being an entertainer if you are one yourself?"

Amaya laughed again. "You have a lot of questions don't you?"

I didn't answer. My eyes widened when I saw something in my head. It was Chihiro's face. It was all scrunched up like she was in pain. _"Help me Akito!" _

I quickly pushed myself up but my wound nearly stopped me. I gritted my teeth and ignored the pain.

"What are you doing Akito? Don't be so rash!" Amaya scolded me, trying to push me down again.

"No... I have to save Chihiro", I said through my teeth.

Amaya's hand rested on my chest for a second and then she drew it away.

She stood up. "Why? Why do you care so much about this one human!" She cried out at me angrily.

I said nothing and Amaya said nothing after she said that.

"So... Do you want to know why I became an entertainer and live in this place?" She said, breaking the silence. She stared at me with sad eyes. "Because I wanted you to notice me".

"Huh?"

Amaya sighed. "You'll never understand until I tell you huh?" Amaya's eyes looked so sad. She got up from where she sat. "Never mind", she murmured. I stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Whoa, back up there", I said. "What do you mean?"

"Heh, it seems like Sayuri has figured it out right after we met", Amaya laughed softly under her breath. "What do you mean?" I repeated again, my tone impatient.

Amaya bended down and touched my face gently. "Though you don't see it, everyone has already realized that I'm in love with you, Akito".

Amaya took a deep breath. "Or should I say Haku?"

My eyes widened, at both Amaya's bold confession and what she had just said. "How did you-"

Amaya laughed, more loudly this time. "You don't actually think that I'm just an ignorant rich girl not even knowing her surroundings do you?"

I didn't answer because she had hit me exactly on the mark.

"And I know that Sayuri is the girl you fell in love with eight years ago", Amaya added in a soft whisper.

My eyes narrowed. "Fell in love with? Are you joking?" I scoffed, hiding my real emotions underneath hard.

Amaya was right about everything; I was in love and I always will be for as long as I live. She was the first one to make me genuinely smile and she helped me remember my true name. But how did I thank her; I threw it away.

"Stop lying", Amaya said to me sadly. "Don't deny it, you're in love with that pathetic human and you know it".

I glared at her. "Get out".

"What?"

"I said GET OUT", I shouted at her in fury, my wounds screaming in protest at the strain.

Amaya looked at me with shocked eyes that brimmed with tears. She got up and scrambled away.

I sighed and lay downer to my pillow. "Phew..." I rested my hand on my forehead. _Amaya loves me? Do I love her? _

An image of that person flashed in my mind. Her image. I clenched my fists. _Where are you Chihiro? Just where are you? _

~Chihiro~

_Haku? Was that Haku's voice just now? _My eyes slowly opened and I found my face pressed to the ground. _No... He can't be here. Not in this place. _I pushed myself up slowly. I was still in the cage of wind and Arashi was still sitting on the throne staring at me.

"So, you're awake?"

I glared at him. "Let me out now, Arashi", I demanded even though I knew it might not work.

"Why? I'm having fun right now so I can't think of a reason why you aren't", Arashi chuckled in a cold voice.

I tried not flinch at what he had just said. "Just let me out", I repeated through my teeth.

Arashi got up and slowly walked toward me. He waved his hand once in the air and the prison around me disappeared.

He came closer to me and I slowly crawled backwards. "No... Stay away from me", I warned but it was useless. Finally, he grabbed my face. I tried to pull away but he used his other hand to grab my arm. He looked at me with cold eyes. I tried to show no fear even though inside I was frightened of him.

I looked at him strongly and the more I stared at him, the more I wasn't scared of him.

"Don't look at me like that you stupid girl", Arashi snarled in a low voice. His hands moved from my face to my neck.

They clasped around my neck tightly and the air stopped. I gasped but it was no use. I clawed at his grasp. _No... Save me Akito. _I saw his figure up a head in my mind but slowly, he walked away. _No... he won't come will he? _

"This is a warning", Arashi hissed in my ear, "Upset me one more time and I won't show any mercy". He let go of me and flung me onto the ground. I coughed and my chest heaved to breath. The aching feeling in my lungs subsided as air flowed through.

Arashi glared at me and then walked away. I lay on the ground breathing loudly. _Please save me... Akito! _

~Arashi~

The look in Chihiro's mind burned into me. _That look... it's just like that one time. _A memory flashed through my mind and I stiffened. _Just like his eyes, eight years ago. _


End file.
